


A Break in Routine

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [51]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Scrabble, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryn shows up at Julia's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break in Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> prompt - unexpected

Julia is finishing her nightly routine, the same one that she does every evening without fail. It takes her exactly five minutes and thirty seven seconds to wash her face with unscented product, brush her teeth with the toothpaste designed for sensitive teeth, floss, and gargle a third of the top of the mouthwash. 

She is now returning the lids to their respective containers, three twists just for the maximal balance between secure and easy to open, when she hears a loud knock on her door. She looks at the clock to see 10:59, she has one minute to get into bed before she misses the optimal window for sleep. 

Clenching her fists in frustration at the unwelcome disruption, she heads to the door. When she opens it, she sees a woman with a glass of red wine and thick glasses with a group of tittering women behind her.

“Can I help you?” Julia asks, pointedly. 

“We wanted to invite you to play Scrabble with us.” Bryn smiles smugly. “It’s not the same without a fourth player.”

“Well, I am incredibly fond of pastimes that involve reducing word to numerical values and arranging them for the maximum score.”

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes.”

Bryn’s friends push past Julia into her home, armed with a bottle of wine and the Scrabble board. Before Bryn moves to join them, Julia notices a faint sparkle in her eyes. 

_This was unexpected._


End file.
